FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a compass-like device for cutting circular pieces of very accurate dimensions from sheets of paper, cardboard, plastic, leather and the like.
While many devices of this character have heretofore been proposed they have been so complex in structure as to be prohibitively expensive.